Known stage light fixtures comprise a casing having a first closed end and a second open end; a light source arranged within the casing in the proximity of the first closed end and adapted to emit a light beam along an optical axis; and a lens arranged at the open end so as to intercept the light beam.
The stage light fixtures of this type are also provided with beam processing means adapted to change the projected light beam and generate special scenic effects. In particular, the light beam processing means comprise a plurality of color filters of different colors, which are substantially band-pass filters with high selectivity and able to color the input beam.
The light beam processing means also comprise a dimmer, which comprises a filter configured to reduce the brightness of the light beam that passes therethrough.
The latest generation stage light fixtures are characterized by very reduced dimensions and, therefore, the space available for the handling of the filters is minimal.
In stage light fixtures of this type happens that the simultaneous use of color filters and dimmer determines the onset of obvious defects in the light beam.